


笼中鸟

by Abandon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abandon/pseuds/Abandon
Summary: Ardyn Izunia x Ravus Nox Fleuret
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Kudos: 1





	笼中鸟

瑞布斯少年时期，曾经养过一只价值不菲的鸟儿。  
那只鸟儿的来历他无从得知，要紧的是，它长相雍容，就连歌喉也是万里挑一的。  
那时他爱极了那鸟的歌声，闲暇时间总是喜欢跟那只鸟独处，坐在那里，听它唱歌。

这原本也算是生活的乐趣，一直持续到某一天，他的妹妹捧着鸟儿的尸体过来找他的时候。彼时早熟的妹妹脸上充满了忧愁，华丽的鸟儿身上血迹斑斑，躺在她手里一动不动——据妹妹说，那只鸟是撞在笼子上撞死的。  
当时周围没有人类的活动痕迹，所以它一定是以为人类全都离开了，才想要冲破牢笼。  
而当露娜听到声音赶到的时候，小鸟已经撞得奄奄一息了。  
后来，瑞布斯接过它伤痕累累的身躯，把它埋在了特涅布莱皇宫的一棵树下。

时过境迁，神巫一族的两个继承人也被困在了帝国的宫廷里：他们的一举一动，帝国也全都会看在眼里。

为了少生事端，两兄妹做事极其小心，无论是思念还是仇恨，都不会诉说给其他人。  
这让瑞布斯没来由地想起那只死去的鸟儿。  
现在他也是鸟儿了，就算拼尽毕生之力也无法挣脱现实的牢笼；而作为他唯一的希望，露娜或许能重获自由。  
为了实现这个愿望，他开始暗中实行自己的计划。  
计划的第一步就是他必须要在帝国军中占有一席之位；得偿所愿后，他又迈出了第二步，尽他所能接近陛下，告诉他光和水晶的秘密。

Part 1

帝国的皇帝虽然看起来是个精明的人，但他也无法逃离岁月的惩罚：皱纹一道道爬上他的脸，就连他的头脑也变得昏庸起来——就像瑞布斯能看得出他身边的宰相是个心怀鬼胎的家伙，可皇帝却对他言听计从。  
所以至此，瑞布斯的计划遇到了阻碍。  
尽管对帝国怀有二心，瑞布斯依旧不愿与艾汀这种人为伍。

只是有的时候，越是想要躲避，不喜欢的东西就越会靠近。  
朝会过后，现任帝国宰相拦住了他的去路。  
艾汀用他擅长的伪善笑容作为掩饰，对他脱帽行礼示以敬意。  
“殿下近来一切顺遂？”懒洋洋的语调让人听起来分外不悦，瑞布斯侧过头去，不想看他：“不劳费心。”  
“生活无时不刻不被监视，想必殿下也为此烦恼。”没想到艾汀无视了他的回答，自顾自地说着话。  
“令妹一向安好，再过几个月便会嫁往因索姆尼亚，这也算了了殿下一桩心愿……不过，路西斯的王子，一如他不中用的父亲，是个不负责任的人。”瑞布斯虽然并不想听到对方的话，但是一说到妹妹的事情，他还是无法不去关心。  
所以当他听到艾汀轻描淡写地讲述路西斯王子的时候，十多年前宫廷被毁、雷吉斯带着小王子逃跑的情景再次出现在了他眼前，让他情不自禁攥紧了拳头。  
艾汀本就对他的想法了然于胸，看他这种反应，内心也是一种得逞的快意。  
“啊对了，前些天我托人弄来了一只鸟，它羽毛美丽、歌喉婉转，相信殿下一定会喜欢。”艾汀抬起一手压低了头上的帽子，让瑞布斯完全看不到他的表情，“如果您有兴趣的话，不如来我府上鉴赏一二。”  
说完，他转过身，用那种令人厌恶的步速先行离开了。  
瑞布斯不由想起那只已经死去的、伤痕累累的鸟儿，露出了复杂的神色。  
那是一种集恐惧和厌恶为一体的，无法言说的表情。

Part 2

距离两个人的对话已经过去了一星期，某天傍晚，瑞布斯从训练场回到自己的房间，突然听到了几声熟悉的鸟叫声。  
歌声虽然婉转动听，但彼时只激起他身上一阵恶寒。他循着歌声的方向看，一个精致的笼子就挂在他的卧床边。  
而笼子里的鸟竟然跟当初死去的一模一样。

他仔细观察，仍然发现不出任何异样。因此他拔出了自己的剑，小心翼翼地靠近。  
“它的声音还算上等吗，殿下？”令人厌烦的声音不知何时出现在他身后，瑞布斯快速转身，直接劈向了艾汀所在。  
一阵黑色烟雾消散，过后，艾汀出现在一旁的座椅上。  
“真是让人伤心啊，殿下。我给你带来点儿解闷的东西，您没有感谢就罢了，居然还这么直接攻击过来。”从他悠闲的话语中瑞布斯可听不出一点伤心，甚至还看到他慵懒的脸上带了笑容。  
“看来这里并不欢迎我，那么改日再来好了。”依旧同往常一样自说自话，艾汀从椅子上站起来，抬手拍拍帽子，把它戴在头上。  
“啊，对了，”路过瑞布斯身边的时候他好似想起了什么，就停留在瑞布斯身边，转身用食指勾住了瑞布斯的下巴，只轻柔一划，便又把手放下，“此行别无他意，只是为了窥见殿下的笑容。”  
慵懒嗓音说出调情的话，让瑞布斯不寒而栗。  
“你我也不过萍水相逢，还请宰相大人下次不要直接出现在别人的卧房里。”瑞布斯甩甩手腕，将剑收回剑鞘中，走到鸟笼前，抬手摘了挂住鸟笼的钩子，将鸟笼递到艾汀面前。  
“爱鸟也请带回，我自认没跟阁下相识到这种程度。”  
艾汀一直在看他浅色的瞳仁，听了他的话也不恼怒。他装作半晌才晃过神来，伸手接住他递过来的笼子，太过明显的做戏痕迹。  
“啊真是抱歉，刚才看殿下看得有些入神了。”他接过笼子，左右看了看，还对笼子里的鸟儿吹了一声口哨，“那么先不打扰您休息，他日我再来拜访。”  
瑞布斯站在床边背对他，将剑竖在一旁，淡然回应道：“请便。”  
帝国的宰相便带着笼子，大摇大摆地走出去了。  
他走之后，瑞布斯的烦躁才减少了些。  
他知道自己没办法阻止这个人进入自己的房间，无论是从情理上，抑或是武力上。

Part 3

自此在朝会上，瑞布斯尽量地无视对方看过来的赤裸目光；朝会过后，也尽量早些回到房间。  
他不清楚对方是察觉了自己私下的举动还是抱有其他目的，只是一想起他之前的话语，就感到一阵厌恶。  
同时，露娜去路西斯的时间也定了下来，他不能因为这个人违反常规的举动耽误了自己的计划。

但是某个寻常的夜晚，当他沐浴完毕，回到卧房时，却看见艾汀又坐在他房间里的座椅上，手上还把玩着他用过的羽毛笔。  
所幸每次写信后他都会清理，因此那支笔上没有过多的墨迹，应该不会被他察觉什么。  
果然，对方端详了一会儿就放下了笔，向他走了过来。

瑞布斯本人并没有太多的隐私意识，相反，在特涅布莱的宫廷中，他已经习惯了有人服侍在侧。  
所以此时对于这种两个人独处的情况，即使他曾得到过对这种情况对方虚伪的暗示，也并不会特别在意——他只是把艾汀说的话当成是对方故意说来恶心他的。  
水滴从他还未完全擦干的头发上递到他久经锻炼的胸肌上，他仅着一条四角内裤。艾汀就这么走过来，坐在了他身边。

瑞布斯只道他是来找茬，所以连看也不去看他。  
艾汀却伸出手捏住了他的下巴，凑上去给了他一个吻。

受到这种对待，瑞布斯觉得这就羞辱也太过分了。于是他攥紧拳头，向艾汀的脸上重重挥了一下。  
拳头将近艾汀也不肯放开瑞布斯的嘴唇，干脆就直接挨了一下，等他再睁开眼睛时，居然还带了笑意。  
眼见一拳没能解决问题，瑞布斯又去推他肩膀，哪知苦炼十几年的手臂推不动他分毫，这时瑞布斯终于意识到对方或许本身就不是一个人类。

初吻的感觉真是糟透了。瑞布斯这么想着，呼吸不到新鲜空气的大脑也开始晕眩。  
艾汀恰巧在这时放过了他的嘴唇，在他平稳喘息的时候站起了身。  
紧接着瑞布斯就感觉到眼前的光都被遮住了，对方欺身压了下来。  
“殿下正当年，有没有感觉到寂寞？”听到这不怀好意的问话和充满恶意的语气，瑞布斯抬手又是一拳，却打在了对方的手掌上。  
对方顺着他的拳头摸上他的手腕，扭住他的胳膊反制，就这样将他完全按倒在床上。  
他跪在床上试图起身，就被他按住了脑袋。  
“你干什么？”平时小心翼翼地对待他们两个之间的关系、一直都在隐忍的瑞布斯，第一次感到怒不可遏。  
“难道殿下不知道吗？”艾汀整个人都贴了上来，刻意让瑞布斯耳边都是他暧昧的呼吸声，“我从第一次来这里就已经表明了心迹。”  
“你……滚！”瑞布斯屡次试着从他手下反抗，都无法挣脱，只得压低声音骂他。  
“要我放了殿下也好，”他低笑着，在瑞布斯耳边说，“今天就到此为止，如果没想错的话，刚才是殿下的初吻……”  
“你……”瑞布斯为了压下愤怒而闭眼喘息着，等到附加在他身上的力量消失后，他再睁开眼，艾汀已经走到了门口。  
“那么十分期待跟殿下的再次相会。”

Part 4

瑞布斯再次从噩梦中醒来时，梦中艾汀那恶心的笑容在他脑海里挥之不去。  
时至今日，他已经有两个星期没见到那个人了——这本身是件好事，但是连续的噩梦告诉他，这可能意味着会有更糟糕的事情发生。  
露娜给了他回信，信里刻意提到艾汀的身份，也印证了他的想法。  
现在想想，如果不想办法摆脱现在这种状况，艾汀可能会成为计划中最大的搅局者。

因此，晚间会议结束后，他主动邀请艾汀去新开的居酒屋喝酒。  
对方也如他所料地答应了。

进入居酒屋时，艾汀看起来是个老顾客，他只跟老板打了招呼，对方端上酒之后就自然回避了。  
瑞布斯开始并没有端起酒杯，他一直看到艾汀一杯杯地喝到脸上泛红，才悠悠开口：“阁下似乎，在享受戏弄我的乐趣。”  
艾汀看他这么说，把喝干的酒杯放在桌上，用手撑着下巴看他：“殿下别这么说嘛，我之前说过了，这是对殿下的兴趣。”  
听他这么回答，瑞布斯“哼”了一声，拿起酒杯，把自己杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
“以阁下的实力，为何只做帝国宰相，又为何三番四次玩弄于我，看来今天我依旧得不到答案。”  
艾汀给他续酒，无辜的表情看起来依旧十分做作：“我早就表明心意了，只是殿下不知为何不相信我。”  
不正经的回答让瑞布斯看了他一眼，又喝了一杯。  
没过多久瑞布斯就感觉眼前有些异样，身上也开始热起来，当他诧异地看向艾汀时，艾汀也还是自顾自地喝着酒。  
“没想到你竟然在酒里做了手脚。”  
艾汀啜饮了一口，没去看他，语气是陌生的冷淡：“酒是殿下请我喝的，居酒屋是殿下选的，殿下何出此言呢？”  
“你！”瑞布斯一掌拍在桌上，他想要站起来，不料脑子里却晕晕乎乎的，刚刚站起来就被迫坐回去了。  
这时艾汀佯装关切地扶他的手臂，故意对他说：“哎呀，殿下的酒量真是太差了，喝了两杯就醉了。”  
瑞布斯下意识去抽腰间的剑，却也只能无力地垂下手。  
他看着艾汀越靠越近，便呵斥他：“你别以为用这种酒我就会随了你的心意。”面对艾汀几次的羞辱，他自觉容忍到了极点：“除非你杀了我，不然我绝对不会放过你。”  
艾汀倒是对于他的威胁毫不在意，只低声在他耳边念了一个人名字：“露娜。”  
只听到这个名字，瑞布斯的手臂便再次脱力。  
他无论如何不可能让露娜独自面对帝国的人。  
他不由开始后悔自己不该单独约这人出来。  
药力很快遍布全身，除了热以外，他能感觉自己身上的某一位置也起了反应。  
面对着这个人，他不可能让那处得到纾解，他也不想跟这个人发生什么关系。  
时间一分一秒过后，瑞布斯忍耐着身上一波一波的热浪，就连头上都泌出了汗液。  
而始作俑者却一杯一杯喝光了酒，连看都不看他。  
难堪的喘息声从他的口中呼出，他只能抬手捂上自己的嘴尽量压抑。  
艾汀终于喝光了酒。  
他居高临下地看了他一会儿，才抬起他的一只手臂，将他扛在肩上。  
属于另外一个人的荷尔蒙飘到瑞布斯鼻子里，让他身上又泛起了一层热浪。  
艾汀倒是连动他的意思也没有，只是连拖带拽地把他带回了浴室，随后又开了水将他放进浴缸里。  
在水流的冲刷下年轻的军官终于重新睁开了眼睛，朦胧中只见紫色的衣角一闪而过，房间里便只有他一个人了。  
军官也不再害怕有人看见，径自解了衣裤抚慰着胯下的东西，但脑海里那人的身影却挥之不去。

Part 5

那之后又过了一个月，两国签订盟约的日子又近了些。  
瑞布斯在为帝国和妹妹忙碌之余，偶尔也会想起之前那个不断挑逗他的人。  
那天之后艾汀又不见了踪影。  
这个人出现得突然，消失得也突然。  
他无从知道那个人的所在，只能从其他人口中得知他现在在忙碌些什么。

帝国上层屡次召见现任的将军，似乎在密谋些什么，似乎帝国人都知道，这不会是一场简单的签约。  
瑞布斯当然更担心自己的妹妹。  
他曾写信给露娜，告诉她假如有什么意外发生，要马上抓住这个机会逃离帝国——从他怂恿帝国皇帝去争夺水晶和戒指之时，他就做好了这个打算。  
只要他自己戴上戒指，就可以代替诺克提斯扫荡黑暗，让自己的妹妹和喜欢的人厮守终生。  
他原本是这么想的。  
但是当签约前夜那个男人又出现在他的卧室之时，他突然意识到这场计划里有什么变数发生了。  
这个变数，或许会将他的计划完全毁了。  
这个变数就是他自己。

艾汀看到他回来的时候一如既往笑着，连日里的操劳没有在他脸上留下任何痕迹。  
他依旧甜言蜜语，听起来虚伪得让人作呕，但是瑞布斯竟然有那一瞬间渴望他所说的话都是真的。  
仅仅这一想法，就足够让年轻的军官万劫不复。

艾汀再去吻他时，他也只是犹豫了一下，两双嘴唇相碰，先前酥麻的感觉就又附在了唇齿之间。  
亲吻间他初次回应对方探过来的舌头，结果被对方的舌头纠缠住，继续了一个漫长又黏腻的湿吻。  
衣服也不知何时已经被完全剥落，瑞布斯光裸的身体跟艾汀的衣物相贴，也没有感到任何的不适。  
当他仰躺在床上心怀忐忑地等待艾汀在他的身体里放入阳具的时候，他突然醒悟，意识到自己似乎陷入了对方的一个圈套里。  
下一秒，戴好避孕套的阴茎就直接顶开了他的穴口，进入了他的身体。  
拥抱的时候，对方似乎还有余裕，依旧是那种调笑的语气。  
而瑞布斯脑子里乱七八糟的想法全被他这么一插弄得烟消云散，蚀骨的快感蔓延到全身，他已经没有心思去辱骂自己的不争气。  
这么大、可以让他这么舒服的阴茎，谁会不喜欢呢？  
他那儿好像跟那插进来的东西是天生一对，两相摩擦片刻，就让他前头诚实地流出淫水来了。  
他那出自本能发出的呻吟声听起来淫荡异常，假如前面有一面镜子给他看的话，他一定当场羞愧得捂住自己的脸。  
昏暗的对方随着两人身体的起伏上上下下，看似紧紧缠在一起的命运交错着，让瑞布斯看不到事情的真相。  
艾汀猛地操了他一阵儿，又放慢速度给他喘息。  
两个人抱在一起的时候，艾汀突然低声说了什么。  
瑞布斯听到后瞪大了眼睛，想要脱开对方的怀抱，却被他捉回来抱在怀里狠狠地操，直到意识迷离。  
精神的肉棒吐出了不少白浊的液体，瑞布斯在生平第一次被人干到高潮的时候抓紧了艾汀的衣服，身体痉挛抽搐。

瓦瑟戴尔永远不知道签约前夕艾汀去了哪儿。  
但再看到瑞布斯的时候，他知道，关着艾汀的牢笼里，什么时候又多了一只会唱歌的鸟儿。


End file.
